giveusthisdayfandomcom-20200215-history
Ed
Ed is a young wolf who is six months old. His fur was black and white. The black part of his fur had coved his body and his front legs. His hind legs were almost black, it stopped at his point of hock and the rest was white. His head was half black and white, the black stopped at the middle of his snout, then it made an arch and went over both of his eyes and stopped in the middle of both of his cheeks. From his head to the end of his bottom line was white. The tip of his tail is white and his inside of his ears are white. His nose and his eyes are black. He bumped into Haru when trying to attack a deer. Ed chased after Haru and was led to Silver Wind Grove. He spies on the pack and accidently falls over an edge and lands in front of them. He is later challenge to a duel with Kutaro and was later accepted to the pack after he won. Kutaro told him to go with Rynn to gather comrades and to follow her orders. He was easily accepted by Rynn and followed her by her side. Ed met Brutus in the Mystic Forest and Brutus told Rynn not to let him join her if he has "bad" manners. Ed and the others travel to the Feral Mountains where they encountered Anakin. Anakin told them that Dart has attack the region and Leon is in danger and Ed was told to stay with the pack till Rynn returns from finding Leon. Ed insist that he should go to, but Rynn wouldn't allow him since it's too dangerous and he could easily be killed. He promised her that he'll take the pack back to Silver Wind Grove if Rynn doesn't come back by nightfall. Ed kept his promise to her and took them back, but Brutus said he can go help her while he and Anakin would take them back. Ed agrees and goes back as he found Rynn carrying Leon facing Keo. He bit Keo's ear and told Rynn to hurry and take Leon to the others. She took Leon back to the pack and help Ed. Ed hurried back to Silver Wind Grove and Dart was there as well. Ed help the others defeat Dart's generals and pack. He faced Dart and kill him by head-butting him to a tree which crushed his skull. Give Us This Day New Darkness 10 years after Give Us This Day, Ed comes back as the leader of Cyro and recruited Rynn, Leon, and Anakin as his generals. He had a young son named Yugi and asked Brutus to take care of him as he and his generals go to Cloudrim to fix a problem. They came back to Cyro after two months and found that no one is in the Feral Mountains. Ed and the others got ambushed by a huge dog named Dack. They fought his pack and Ed realized that if he doesn't leave now, he won't have any energy to make it to the Mystic Forest. He told Rynn to go to Mystic Forest to meet up with Yugi. Rynn agrees and ran off while Ed and the other two fend them off. Ed is badly injured along with Leon and Anakin. He is held hostage and is taken to an abandon shack while Dack rests in an abandon shrine. Ed tells Leon and Anakin to leave before Dack comes back. They left to find Rynn and Yugi as Ed gets more beaten up by Dack for thinking he is a fool. After Dack left to find them, Ed later meets a Kishu Inu, Kenshin, and tells Kenshin to go help Leon and Yugi while he remains at the shack. Kenshin leaves and Dack comes back and tells everyone that they are heading to Silver Wind Grove. Dack takes Ed to Silver Wind Grove and sees that Kage, his nephews, and Leon at Wind Fortress. Kage led the attack and lost Buru and Dodo to Dack. Kage is thrown in the river by Shouji so he can escape from being killed. Shouji, Shigure, and Leon save Ed from Dack and ran off towards the direction Yugi is at. Leon called Zuko to take Ed to Lake Canu where he can be healed. Zuko took him there and Ed was healed. Ed heard that Leon is recaptured by Dack and left to save him but was stopped by Zuko and told him that Leon saved him before and now it's his turn to save him. Ed raced to Wind Fortress and told Dack to let Leon go as exchange for himself to be his prisoner again. Dack agrees and threw Leon into a rushing river and took Ed hostage again. Ed gets beaten up again and stayed in a prisoner area inside Wind Fortress. Ed is rescued by Kenshin and Zuko as some dogs went after them. Kenshin ran off towards Yugi and the others. Ed is really weak and skinny and Kenshin race to Yugi since he is being chased. He is saved by Rynn, Yugi, and Rukia. Ed is placed in a hot spring where he was healed for two days. He comes back during the final battle of Yugi and Dack. Ed tells Dack that Yugi won't be killed that easily. When Yugi is worned out, Ed try to kill Dack but was stopped by Yugi. Yugi told him that people shouldn't be taking other peoples' lives and killing others is wrong. Ed accepted that and told Yugi that he is the new leader of Cyro for his courage and passion. Ed is last seen on a hill of Silver Wind Grove as he mourn for the death of his friends. Personality Ed is friendly and protects his friends from danger. He wants to see all of Cyro and wants to makes friends all over the land. Ed shows some feelings toward Rynn when telling her to escape when he was attack by Dack in Give Us This Day New Darkness. In Give Us This Day, he wanted to find her when she was searching for Leon. Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Cyro Soldiers Category:Male Characters Category:Give Us This Day Characters Category:New Darkness Characters Category:Wolves Category:Deceased Characters Category:Major Characters